1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that enable performing of a series of operations including shooting to acquire an image which can be used as an identification photograph, and adjusting the image, while moving between spaces.
2. Related Art
A box-type identification photograph apparatus is often used for making an identification photograph which is to be attached to a resume, or the like.
A user enters a booth of the identification photograph apparatus installed in a train station, etc., sits on a chair put in the booth, selects a purpose of use, a size, and the like following a guidance on a screen, then performs shooting, and so on. After adjusting the image quality and the like of the shot image, the user instructs to start the printing, and then obtains photographs which are printed on a gloss paper (for example, See Patent Document 1 (JP 2013-038459 A)).